Electronic devices are increasingly enabling users to locate information in different ways. For example, a user wanting information about an item such as a book can perform a search to locate information about the book, or can navigate through the Website of an online retailer to locate a page of information about the book. In addition, a user can capture an image of a copy of the book using a camera of a portable computing device and cause that image to be matched against a database of images in order to identify the item and provide the user with information about that item. However, depending on the quality and subject matter of the search, it may be difficult to identify the product which the user is trying to match. For example, an image of a character from a movie may result in matches to a wide-variety of different types of products including movies, books, clothes, etc. Further, the character may be used by different brands, sub-brands, cross-brands, etc., that make it difficult to identify what item associated with the character the consumer is interested in. It is thus desirable to improve search and browse capabilities based on image searches.